¡Demonios en la Iglesia!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Él es un hombre de Dios. Él vive para ministrar y para ayudar a la gente. Él disfruta cada día que pasa trabajando en la iglesia. Pero él... también tiene un corazón. MAKORRA. Lemon. Oneshot. "Este fic participa en el Reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"
**¡Hey! _Hello from the other side..._**

 **Bueno acá volviendo a mis andanzas y raíces, he decidido escribir un Makorra para contribuir al fandom y a los shippers que hay por ahí.**

 **Espero les guste y puedan dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni TLOK me pertenecen, sin embargo, esta historia sí.**

 **Rated: M.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Allí estaba yo, temblando por los espasmos que me producía el placer, arrodillado a la tentación, sumido al más vil deseo que ardía como una llama viva dentro de mí. Entregado completamente a lo prohibido, prohibición autoimpuesta y auto incumplida. A segundos la duda llegaba a mí pero tú la borrabas con tus caricias y me trasladabas a un lugar diferente donde no estaba haciendo nada malo... donde no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

Sentí tu respiración caliente sobre mi cuello y suspiré, en parte por deseo y en parte por dolor. Porque sí, me causaba un dolor increíble lo que estaba haciendo. Para llegar a ti había mentido, había traicionado, había faltado a mi palabra. Pero en ese momento no me importaba porque me lo dabas todo, hacías que ese vórtice de culpa no me tragara por completo porque tú me sostenías y eso lo disfrutaba.

Tanto deseo, tanta pasión... acabaron con la poca fe y devoción que me quedaba.

* * *

 **DEMONIOS EN LA IGLESIA**

By **_Prota Makorrian_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hace 12 años**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ladrón! -se escuchó una voz salir de entre el tumulto de gente que iba y venía como un cardumen en aquellas abarrotadas calles del mercado.

Unos pequeños piececitos corrían a toda prisa, tropezándose torpemente con algunos a su paso en su desparpajo por perder al sujeto de atrás que le perseguía. Dobló la esquina y divisó a varios niños de una escuela pública marchando en fila y aprovechó para mezclarse con ellos, Observando con risilla de diablito al hombre confundido seguir adelante y perderse en la lejanía.

Orgulloso por su triunfo, caminó de vuelta a su olvidado callejón y allí mismo, en el rincón de las sombras se sentó en el suelo y hurgó en su bolsillo, sacando un pedazo mediano de pan. Sus ojos dorados se engrandecieron al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban, la boca se le hizo agua al instante y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Estaba tan ocupado saciando su hambre feroz que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre que vestía una larga sotana negra se había plantado frente a él.

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo el niño levantó la mirada lentamente para percatarse de que se trataba del Padre de la iglesia del frente. Él estaba mirándole a los ojos entre reprochante y misericordioso, una mezcla indescifrable de ambas, y luego de unos momentos, el hombre al que había oído más de una vez a alguien llamarlo Tenzin, exclamó.

\- Robaste eso ¿Verdad?

El niño bajó la cabeza apenado y mirando casi con ganas de llorar lo que quedaba de la hogaza de pan, respondió.

\- Señor, es que tuve hambre.

\- Hijo... -dijo el Padre agachándose para estar a su altura- es normal que no veas más salida que robar para saciar tu hambre, pero hay una mejor forma de hacer las cosas. A Dios no le gusta cuando te ve robando.

\- ¿Dios? -preguntó confundido. El Padre Tenzin dibujó una sonrisa- Sí, Dios. ¿No lo conoces? -El niño negó con la cabeza- Gracias a Dios es que nosotros existimos y estamos aquí y él nos quiere a cada uno de nosotros de manera personal... Y nos cuida.

\- Si él nos cuida entonces ¿por qué a mí no me ha cuidado?

\- Eres un niño muy interesante -afirmó el Padre luego de una leve sonrisa- Dime, ¿Cómo llegaste a las calles? ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

\- Ellos fueron asesinados... frente a mí. Me quedé solo en el mundo y tengo que robar para comer.

\- Pobre creatura -se lamentó- A partir de hoy no volverás a tener hambre, Dios se encargará de ti y nunca tendrás que volver a robar. -El niño lo miraba con esos ojos estáticos y grandes- Dime hijo... ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mako.

\- Pues Mako... Ven conmigo, nosotros seremos tu familia ahora.

Aquella sonrisa sincera y la mano extendida hacia él amistosamente fueron suficientes para convencer al corazón nada exigente ni ególatra de aquel niño, quien se dejó guiar con el padre hasta que entró a la iglesia de la comarca... Y de allí no volvió a salir, pues ese lugar se había convertido en su nuevo refugio... Su nuevo hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al escuchar aquel melodioso campanar, una sonrisa inmediata se dibujó en su rostro y al segundo campaneo ya estaba levantado. Miró por la ventana y observó con emoción la hermosa claridad del día iluminar su piel. Reservó unos minutos para arrodillarse al lado de su cama y dar gracias por el nuevo día y pronto fue a darse un baño.

Se acicaló y extendió su traje de monaguillo sobre su cama. Tintes naranjas se fusionaban con el negro, dichos colores además eran sus favoritos. El joven peinó su cabello frente al espejo para luego quedarse fijo mirando su torso desnudo, lleno de marcas y cicatrices. Suspiró dolido recordando aquellos días terribles, pero agradeció el haber tenido una segunda oportunidad.

Era domingo, día de misa y eso lo tenía muy emocionado, pues desde que tenía memoria le encantaba escuchar los sermones de Tenzin y sentirse en unión con Dios, a quién consideraba como su amigo y la razón de su felicidad actual. Se vistió con rapidez y bajó a la capilla donde ya estaban posicionados Tenzin y los otros monaguillos. Sí, Mako no había sido el único que el bondadoso Padre había sacado de las calles.

Intentó contener su emoción y nerviosismo cuando las puertas se abrieron y la gente comenzó a entrar colmando el lugar minutos después. Tantas caras conocidas y amables, con algunas había ya entablado una amistad y se había hecho un buen nombre como primer monaguillo del Padre Tenzin, así que la comunidad le tenía cariño. Por otro lado, siempre disfrutaba de ver rostros nuevos, y ese día no era la excepción.

\- Tomen asiento por favor, la misa está a punto de comenzar -dijo Tenzin al inicio de la ceremonia-

Al instante las dulces y melodiosas voces del coro eclesiástico se unieron en canción, llenando cada rincón del recinto. La paz y la armonía reinaron mientras que los asistentes miraban atentos, preparándose para la enseñanza.

Mako siempre disfrutó ese sentimiento de cercanía con el Supremo, aquel ser del que Tenzin tanto le habló de joven y del cual llegó a enamorarse. Era una persona amable, cordial, amistosa y misericordiosa. Según Tenzin, ninguna persona era como Él. Mako llegó a verlo como alguien real, alguien del cual le gustaba aprender y acercarse siempre, tanto así, que había decidido dedicar el resto de sus días a seguir cerca de Ese, su mejor amigo.

El canto terminó y el padre Tenzin ofició la misa.

Aproximadamente unos 30 minutos luego de iniciar la ceremonia, Mako, quien estaba cerca del Padre sosteniendo instrumentos sagrados, observó como una chica entraba al recinto, lucía apurada y algo desorientada. Se sentó en las filas de atrás y permaneció allí durante toda la sesión.

Traía consigo un pañuelo con el cual limpiaba disimuladamente sus lágrimas y con el cual ocultaba su rostro cuando no podía disimular sus gemidos. Había llegado tarde y en silencio lloró durante todo el programa. Por alguna causa, Mako no pudo apartar sus ojos de esa persona, logrando una desconcentración tal como la cual nunca tenía durante una misa. Eso mismo le valió varios regaños del padre Tenzin.

Los minutos pasaron y la misa acabó, todos se fueron y algunos monaguillos limpiaban mientras Tenzin recogía algunos artilugios. Pero Mako notó que aquella chica aún seguía ahí, sentada en la última fila, con la cabeza agachada y gimiendo en silencio. Tenía muchos nervios, pero el chico de ojos dorados quería ayudar a la gente de la misma forma como a él lo habían ayudado. Sabía que esa chica estaba mal y quería tratar de aligerar sus cargas, así que caminó hacia ella y, parándose a su lado, intentó pensar en qué decir para iniciar una conversación.

\- Hola... disculpa... ¿Te pasa algo?

La mujer a la cual por fin observó de cerca, le miró sorprendida y se apuró a secar sus lágrimas y a disimular descoordinación.

\- Ah.. ¿Ya terminó la misa? Se me hizo tarde, perdón, ya me voy.

\- ¡Oye! -la detuvo Mako y ella lo miró a los ojos-

\- Estuviste llorando -aclaró él y la chica no pudo más que sentirse atrapada y sorprendida. No pensó que entre tanta gente en aquella iglesia ese monaguillo se fijara en lo que ella hacía. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se podía imaginar a Dios fijándose en ella- ¿Te pasó algo? -preguntó Mako-

\- No, no es nada.

\- Nadie llora por nada -dijo Mako- No sé qué es lo que te esté pasando, pero recuerda que Dios es grande y está siempre allí para nosotros. Nunca nos deja solos.

Aquello la dejó perpleja un momento, solo podía mirarlo de frente con esa amable sonrisa suya y sinceros ojos del color de la miel sobre ella, luego de unos segundos, volvió a tomar asiento en la silla y Mako se sentó a su lado. La iglesia estaba vacía para ese entonces.

\- No te había visto antes por aquí... ¿Es la primera vez que vienes? -le preguntó el chico de cejas arqueadas y ella, luego de unos segundos, asiente-

\- ¿Por qué viniste? -inquirió la chica de ojos azules-

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué viniste a hablar conmigo? Pensé que ustedes solo hablaban con gente importante.

\- Ey Ey... ¿Quién dice que no eres importante?

\- ¿Quién dice que lo soy?

\- Para Dios todos somos importantes.

\- A Dios yo no le importo. -al decir esto volteó la mirada y se le quebró la voz-

Mako guardó silencio por un momento y se calló cualquier crítica que seguramente habría podido lanzar contra ella. La razón de hacerlo era que se veía a sí mismo de hace unos años reflejado en aquella chica. Él sabía lo que era la ignorancia, el hablar motivado por el dolor, por la desesperación y por la desesperanza, no por el saber. Sabía bien que mucha gente llega a sentirse demasiado inferior para considerarse digno de las cosas, y, en un mundo teórico/práctico donde se nos enseña que fuimos creados por un ser de inigualable tamaño y poder, esa indignidad crece aún más.

\- Mi madre acaba de morir... -dijo entonces la morena de ojos azules con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas- vengo del sepelio. Le pedí a Dios que no se la llevara, que la dejara aquí conmigo pero no me escuchó.

\- Lo lamento mucho. -contestó Mako-

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también perdí a mi mamá... y a papá... y a mi hermanito menor. -respondió con tristeza-

La morena lo miró con ojos bien abiertos y nuevamente pareció perpleja. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan sonriente y tan compasiva hubiera sufrido tanto? Ella en su estado no podía sentir empatía por nadie, pero él, que había sufrido más no solo era empático, sino que le brindaba ayuda. Solo se preguntaba una cosa: ¿Por qué?

\- Odio oír eso -se lamenta la morena-

\- No, está bien... Con el tiempo entendí que todos tenemos algo que hacer en esta tierra y, cuando nuestro trabajo finaliza, solo nos vamos a un lugar mejor.

\- ¿A qué edad perdiste a tu hermanito?

\- Él tenía 6 y yo 8.

\- ¿Cómo pudo tu hermano finalizar "su trabajo" a los 6 años nada más?

\- Me lo pregunté por mucho tiempo -admite Mako- pero luego entendí que, aunque todos tenemos algo que hacer, no todos lo hacemos de la misma forma ni con las mismas proporciones. Hay gente que nace para cambiar el mundo, revolucionarlo. Y otras nacen para cosas más pequeñas pero aun así importantes. Existen personas que solo nacen para alegrar los días de otras y hacer su existencia menos amarga. Mi hermanito Bolin, aunque ya no está, siempre ha sido la causa de mi felicidad y creo que por eso cumplió bien con su trabajo a pesar de vivir tan poco.

\- Hablas tan bonito -reconoció la morena- me gustaría poder hablar como tú o al menos sentirme mejor que ahora.

\- Todo requiere trabajo. Yo antes era un ladronzuelo pero cambié y tú puedes cambiar si solo tienes un poquito de fe. Hiciste bien en venir hoy a misa, espero poderte seguir viendo aquí de vez en cuando.

\- Me has animado mucho...

\- Mako.

\- Mako -dice ella mientras extiende su mano hacia él y este la estrecha, titubeando un poco por no saber su nombre- Korra.

\- ¡Korra! Ve con Dios. Y recuerda, no estás sola.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y se marchó mientras Mako cerraba la puerta tras de ella, entonces se volteó y quedó de frente al gran recinto sagrado mirando hacia arriba.

\- Gracias -dijo de forma casi nula-

Mako siguió pensando en Korra desde ese mismo día. Al principio lo hacía en medio de sus actividades ministeriales cuando hablaba con alguna persona que se la recordara de alguna forma. Luego llegó a pensar en ella por las noches, preguntándose cómo se encontraría ya que sabía que estaba de duelo. Y por último, la noche del sábado de la semana siguiente antes de dormir, se decidió a arrodillarse frente a su cama y orar. Mencionándola _a ella_ en su oración.

 _"... Y Señor, también te pido por..."_

A la mañana siguiente estuvo mirando a todos lados durante la misa, casi contando las cabezas para ver si ella llegaba. Hasta ahora él solo pensaba en que a ella le haría bien reunirse y, como dijo que volvería, quería preguntarle qué tal había ido todo.

Afortunadamente, unos 15 minutos empezada la misa ella entró a la iglesia y se sentó en la fila del medio. Ella notó que él la miraba y Korra lo saludó con la mano, Mako hizo lo mismo olvidando completamente que estaba en la capilla al lado de Tenzin, quien aclaró la garganta y le lanzó una mirada retrechera.

Otra vez, Mako no pudo concentrarse en el sermón. A decir verdad, se quedó todo el tiempo mirando en la dirección dónde se encontraba ella, aun sin saber por qué lo hacía ni tampoco preguntándoselo. Solo quería hablar con ella de nuevo y, una vez culminada la misa, no dudó en acercársele.

\- Korra.. ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

\- Hola Mako -contestó con una amable sonrisa mientras echaba un mechón de su hermoso cabello detrás de su oído- Estoy bien. Creo que me siento mucho mejor ahora.

Ambos se sentaron.

\- Pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste la semana pasada, sobre que todas las personas tenemos algo que hacer... Creo que ya sé cuál era el trabajo que hizo ella.

\- ¿En serio? Qué bueno -le dijo, no disimulando su atípica euforia- ¿Y qué es? Si lo puedo saber...

\- Bueno, la verdad es que yo siempre fui una especie de... dolor de cabeza para ella -reconoce con cara no muy gustosa- siempre fui una chica rebelde y contestona. Mi carácter y mi forma de pensar nunca concordaba con la de ella y eso hacía que tuviéramos encontronazos. Cada discusión que tenía con ella me alejaba más y llegué a sentir que ella no me quería, por eso me dediqué a hacer lo que yo quisiera. Aun así mi madre siempre se esforzó por incluirme y tratarme bien aun cuando yo era en gran parte el problema. Pero luego de que tuviera una mala experiencia con alguien, ella fue la única que estuvo conmigo apoyándome. Eso hizo que sintiera que siempre estuve equivocada con ella y me ayudó a cambiar. Dejé mis vicios y traté de salir adelante por mí misma. Al fin logré dejar de ser esa persona. Unos meses después ella enferma y muere...

\- Vaya... -exclama él- parece que te ayudó mucho.

Ella se limpia una lágrima que salió involuntariamente de sus ojos y respondió.

\- Se lo debo todo a ella, y me alegra saber que está en un lugar mejor.

\- Oye -dijo él mientras ponía su mano sobre la de ella. Korra lo miró fijamente al instante- de verdad espero que te sientas mejor y siempre cuentas con mi apoyo.

\- Mako yo... -dijo levantándose de su asiento algo nerviosa- creo que me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

\- Que te vaya bien.

Mako se quedó un rato sentado allí mismo en ese sitio, solo pensando en ella. Ya comenzaba a sospechar que sentía un extraño gusto cuando lograba hablarle, de alguna forma su día mejoraba y eso no sucedía antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tenzin comenzó a ver un cambio en el chico, cuyas inclinaciones y enfoque espirituales no eran tan claros como antes. Ahora parecía distraído todo el tiempo y con la mente en las nubes.

 _"¿Hay algo malo conmigo?"_ -se preguntaba Mako a veces cuando, intentando leer algunas cosas de índole religioso solo podía concentrarse en la imagen de ella sonriéndole y agradeciéndole el haberle dado un buen consejo.

Sus ojos, si le preguntaban, era los más bellos que había visto. Solo igualados por el brillo casi nostálgico de la luna, con una profundidad increíble. Su cabello corto y desparramado sobre sus hombros despedían un perfume frutal que él disfrutaba cada vez que la tenía cerca. Su perfecta dentadura blanca solo lo hacía perder aún más el enfoque y eso sin pensar en la figura... Sí, comenzó a preocuparle cuando empezó a fijarse en su figura.

¿Había algo malo con él? ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Sus prioridades parecían haber cambiado y eso sin su consentimiento. Él no había decidido nada, no había cambiado de parecer respecto a nada, pero su cuerpo y mente iban ahora en una dirección contraria como el auto que va en piloto automático, pero se desvía de su rombo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su belleza? ¿Por qué siquiera pensaba que era bella?

Los días comenzaron a parecerle más largos de lo habitual y, pasar de Lunes a Domingo era casi una eternidad, en cambio, ese día pasaba tan rápido como un misil en el cielo, dejando una tenue capa de polvo que se extendía por el resto de la semana, y ese polvo era solo el vestigio de su recuerdo.

Ella seguía viniendo a misa los domingos y se quedaban hasta tarde hablando, al parecer, siempre tenían tema de conversación, todo se daba tan fácil y se entendían tan bien. Pronto, dejaron de hablar temas indirectamente espirituales y existenciales para hablar de cosas comunes para los amigos.

\- Oye, Mako -dijo ella un domingo casi a las 3 de la tarde a las afueras de la iglesia- Me gustaría verte otro día además de este, conocerte fuera de este ámbito tuyo... No sé, salir o algo.

A Mako se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero, por dentro, aquella falta de palabras estaba ligado a la emoción que sentía por aquella invitación. Así que tan él, no pudo negarse.

Al día siguiente Mako pidió permiso al Padre Tenzin para salir y entonces pasó el día entero con ella. Pasearon por toda la ciudad, hablaron y rieron. Las horas se fueron volando y ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. La noche los tomó por sorpresa y ambos tuvieron que regresar, pero en su mente, seguían juntos todo el tiempo.

Mako ya había dejado de hacerse preguntas del tipo "¿Qué me está pasando?". Ahora solo seguía con la corriente sin oponer resistencia alguna. ¿Por qué resistirse a algo que lo hacía sentir tan bien? ¿Por qué negar que se sentía bien?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Aquel que vea a una mujer con deseo de tener una pasión por ella, ya ha cometido un pecado con ella en su corazón.

Mako escuchaba atento aquel domingo la misa oficiada por Tenzin, dubitativo y con el pulso vacilante. Sentía como si le estuvieran hablando directamente a él. Había leído varias veces eso antes en la biblia pero nunca lo sintió como una referencia personal, hasta ahora. ¿Sabía Tenzin lo que pasaba en el corazón del joven? y.. A fin de cuentas... ¿Qué pasaba con su corazón?

 _"¿Será que la amo?"_ \- se preguntó mentalmente esa noche sobre su cama, y la siguiente, y también la siguiente. Quería conversar con Dios lo que sentía pero sabía que era incorrecto, lo que él sentía era incorrecto. Se suponía que debería estar enfocado en servir, ese era su objetivo inicial, antes estaba seguro... Habría escogido a Dios por encima de todo el Mako de antes... Ahora ¿Por qué dudaba?

¿Será que esto era más importante? ¿Será que _ELLA_ era más importante?

Mako se arrodilló al lado de su cama y, reanudando esa polvorienta y entelarañada costumbre de orar, expresó con gran sentimiento.

 _"Dios... perdóname por lo que estoy pensando... ya no puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo. Me ata y me lleva adonde yo no quiero ir. Me hunde en el fango de la desesperación, me asfixia hasta que muero, me consume hasta los huesos. Pero... me hace sentir diferente. No me siento humillado al ser arrastrado, de hecho, quisiera que me arrastrara más lejos, que me hundiera más, que me asfixiara más intensamente. Sé que es incorrecto, sé que no es lo que quieres de mí... pero es más fuerte que yo. Yo... la amo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El domingo siguiente Mako ya ni siquiera tenía oídos para escuchar el sermón del Padre Tenzin, solo estaba allí como una estatua sin vida ni motivación mirando al frente como un faro a orillas del mar. Ella estaba sentada en la fila de atrás, cruzando miradas, se avivó la atracción.

El rostro de él se puso rojo como un tomate, arrugó el rostro aunque intentaba disimularlo y casi sufre un desmayo de la pena. Llevó una mano a su entrepierna y luego la otra mientras rogaba que nadie se diera cuenta. Sí, estaba allí frente a 300 personas con una gran erección marcándose sobre su traje. En ese momento hubiera preferido que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil.

\- Korra... -la llamó él al finalizar la misa, unos 40 minutos después mientras caminaba hacia ella que estaba de espaldas.

La chica se volteó al escuchar su llamado y entonces se encontró de frente con el chico. El jugo que tenía en su mano se derramó sobre su traje y varias gotas salpicaron la ropa de ella.

\- Ay, que tonta soy -se disculpó ella al ver que había arruinado su ropa-

\- No, no descuida... fue mi culpa.

\- Yo debí tener más cuidado Mako... Ahora te regañarán por tu culpa... Ay... dile a Tenzin que todo fue culpa mi... -él la tomó de los brazos de la forma más dominante y comprometedora que jamás lo había hecho y logró hacer que quedara perpleja, a merced de él-

\- Tranquila. -le dijo con una sonrisa, pero aun así firme.- Nadie me va a regañar... Ven conmigo a la casa para encargarnos de esa mancha.

Ella no pudo decir nada a eso, solo se dejó guiar por él. Había perdido todo uso de razón cuando él tomó su mano y la llevó dentro, adonde ninguna chica había ido antes. Sin aliento y con la mente en blanco, ella solo se dejó llevar.

Una casita de rocas incrustadas detrás de la iglesia, tan cómoda y cálida como jamás había visto fue el lugar donde llegaron a parar las dos almas jóvenes. No había nadie en casa. Él la invitó a subir la escalera hasta el segundo piso y llegaron al cuarto de Mako, que estaba equipado con un baño propio.

\- Puedes sentarte allí -invitó Mako antes de entrar al baño y durar unos minutos.

No lo iba a negar, ella estaba nerviosa. Quizás el silencio, la soledad de la casa o la expectación de imaginar algo que quizás no iba a pasar hacían que la chica no hiciera más que mirar de aquí para allá contemplando la habitación entera. Él era muy ordenado, también muy humilde, es lo que pudo notar a primera vista.

De pronto, Korra se ruborizó al instante cuando Mako salió con el torso desnudo del baño. Sus ojos azules casi se salen de sus cuencas y tuvo que disimular mirar hacia otro lado, pero no aguanto la tentación de mirar más.

 _"¿Cómo un simple monaguillo podía tener un cuerpo tan trabajado?"_ -se preguntaba la chica al ver su figura envidiable y le causaba ganas de morderse el labio inferior. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo todo esto?

\- Tengo una secadora en el baño, ¿Quieres que...?

Ella miró su rostro sonrojado y notablemente apenado, luego bajó su mirada y observó su blusa manchada por el jugo, entonces entró en razón.

 _"¿Me está pidiendo que me quite la blusa?"_ -se preguntó ella inquieta y sin saber cómo reaccionar- _"Diablos... ¿Qué hago?"_

\- Digo... puedo meterle un ciclo rápido -aclaró él con incomodidad-

\- Eres muy amable, gracias -dijo ella mientras se levantaba, quedando frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos-

 _"Bueno"_ -se decidió- _"Aquí vamos"_

Extendió sus manos hasta tocar el extremo de su blusa y, tirando de sus brazos hacia arriba retiró aquella prenda a los ojos de él.

Mako olvidó cualquier cosa entonces cuando ella se descubrió. El sonrojo retornó a él y tuvo que morderse la lengua y reprimir sus deseos. Estaba jugando con fuego y él lo sabía, pero era muy tarde para retroceder.

Su figura era perfecta, mejor de lo que había imaginado tantas veces. El sostén negro que ocultaba sus senos estaba tan apretado que parecía que iban a salirse, ella no lucía cómoda respecto a eso, sus sonrisas penosas la delataban.

\- Aquí tienes -le entregó la blusa y él duró varios segundos antes de reaccionar-

\- Ahh sí sí... ya voy.

Entonces comenzó a llover. Él metió ambas prendas en la lavadora para remover las manchas y luego secarlas instantáneamente. Mientras esperaban, solo les quedaba tenerse uno al otro, y hablar. Semi desnudos ambos.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? -dijo ella en un punto-

\- Lo que quieras.

\- ¿Qué te pasó ahí? -señaló a su pecho, donde tenía varias cicatrices. Él se limitó a suspirar un tanto avergonzado y contestó-

\- Yo vivía en las calles durante mi juventud, tuve que robar y hacer daño para obtener algo qué comer. Algunas veces lograba escapar de quién le robaba, pero a veces me alcanzaban... y cuando eso pasaba solían darme fuertes palizas. Esta fue con un vidrio -señaló una de sus cicatrices que bajaba por su pectoral izquierdo unos 3 centímetros. Y esta fue con una pequeña navaja -señaló otra marca un poco más larga que se extendía por la parte de abajo de su pectoral derecho- Algunas marcas se borraron, pero estas siguen ahí.

\- ¿Puedo? -preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a él. Mako afirmó.

Ella puso su mano sobre su pecho, recorriendo la herida y este cerró sus ojos. Su tacto era suave, terso como la seda y tibio como un abrazo. Rápidamente le causó una sensación en el estómago, una especie de cosquilleo dentro de él.

\- Puedo imaginar lo mucho que odias tener esto contigo... esta marca.

\- Aprendes a vivir con ella -respondió él-

\- Dime algo... ¿Amas lo que haces?

Aquella pregunta simplemente lo sacó de su zona de confort y lo hizo rozar el nerviosismo otra vez.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Es esto lo tuyo? Ser un hombre dedicado al servicio... ¿te gusta tu vida?

\- Yo... -ella no sabía de la lucha interna que el joven tenía con respecto a este tema. No sabía que él se preguntaba lo mismo cada noche desde que ella apareció en su vida. Muchos hubieran dado por sentado que él era un hombre intachable de fe fuerte, pero en realidad ahora era más endeble que una espiga de trigo, y esa era la realidad- Tengo mucho que agradecer a Dios por sacarme de allí, supongo.

\- ¿Por qué no te creo nada? -preguntó ella acercándose a él de forma prometedora. Él tragó saliva nervioso pero no se negó a su acercamiento.-

\- Ko.. Korra.. no...

\- Si eres tan fiel a Dios ¿entonces por qué no me quitas de delante de ti? -preguntó ella en voz provocativa mientras agregaba más presión al chico, amarrando sus brazos detrás de su cuello-

\- Yo...

\- Shh -lo calló poniendo su dedo en los labios de él. Entonces le susurró al oído- Sabes que lo quieres.

Estaba a punto de tomar su rostro y caerla a besos, mandando todo al diablo, sin importarle nada, pero todavía se sentía retraído... tontamente retraído. Pero aun así también estaba acorralado, y ese acorralamiento no le molestaba en absoluto.

\- Esto no es correcto... -dijo él de boca para afuera, pero en su mente, ya estaba besándola-

\- Si es incorrecto entonces dime que no quieres...

Se cansó de luchar contra sus deseos, era suficiente. Ya no podía seguir nadando en altamar, con sus esperanzas fijadas en algo que no iba a salvarlo, si así era, entonces prefería hundirse.

\- Sí quiero. -dijo mirándola a los ojos-

Ella al escuchar aquello lo besó inmediatamente como quien espera la luz verde para seguir. Tenía hambre de sus labios y solo quería comer de su boca. Sentía aquella magnetización hacia su cuerpo que le dolía en la espalda y le friccionaba el corazón, encontrando alivio solo cuando lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si fueran a fusionarse. Mientras lo besaba, entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello, alborotando ese peinado perfecto de iglesia. Pronto, levantó sus piernas y las enredó en su cintura mientras se amarraba a su espalda con sus manos.

Él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, probando cada centímetro, importándole un bledo llegar lejos, llegar cerca, solo quería llegar, quería probar lo prohibido, beber del néctar de lo imperdonable y emborracharse de lo reprochable. Había olvidado su renombre con sus besos, sus marcas fueron sobrescritas por su tacto y en ese momento él solo existía para amarla. ¿Qué parte de eso estaba mal?

Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama, él encima, ella debajo. Korra gimió levemente cuando sintió como la masculinidad de ella se rozaba contra su entrepierna, queriendo que él tomara posesión de ella rápido, pero Mako se tomaba todo su tiempo para amarla. Besando cada centímetro de su piel, removiendo la sal de su cuerpo se vivificaba a medida que iba explorando lo que para él era inexplorado y fascinante. Con sus manos acarició el borde de sus senos y fue depositando besos y lamidas por toda su humanidad.

En un descuido, ella logra ponerse encima de él y lo aprisiona de manos para besarlo con intrepidez y deseo. Amaba cada centímetro de sus labios húmedos, carnosos y suaves.

Él abrió su boca y un vapor caliente salió de ella y se introdujo en las fosas de la morena. Estaba ardiendo por dentro y lo sabía.

Korra para apaciguar ese calor se inclinó para besarlo una vez más mientras metía su lengua y probaba hasta sus dientes en cada beso. La morena luego soltó sus brazos para tomar el rostro de él con sus manos y proseguir con las muestras de afecto. Él aprovechó aquello para quitar de ella su sostén que cayó a un lado de la cama liberando los pechos de ella.

Siempre grandes, siempre firmes. Una de las cosas que más sed incontrolable le causaba al chico de ojos dorados, además de ese cuerpo esculpido que ella tenía. Aunque Mako tenía el abdomen más marcado que ella, sí podía verse su trabajada y curvilínea figura que no guardaba ni un gramo de grasa en ninguna parte.

Puso su mano blanca sobre el abdomen de ella, moviendo las yemas de sus dedos de forma circular para sentirla mientras iba subiendo hasta que agarró cada pecho con una de sus manos. Levantó su torso para estar frente a ellos y una vez allí comenzó a lamerlos, frotarlos y mordisquearlos suavemente, arrancándole gemidos y gritos de pasión. Gritos que fueron ahogados cuando Mako metió su dedo índice a la boca de la morena y ella comenzó a chuparlo lascivamente mientras él seguía trabajando en sus pechos.

A continuación Korra tomó a Mako por el mentón y le dio un profundo beso antes de empujarlo con fuerza de nuevo a la cama. Quitó sus zapatos, calcetines y pantalón para luego lanzarlos al suelo, dejándolo solo con un ajustado bóxer negro tan apretado y abultado que Korra no quiso fijarse en ninguna otra cosa.

Comenzó a besarlo por encima de la tela y el chico tuvo que morderse los labios para no comenzar a gemir tan deprisa, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él pudiera acallar sus gritos, quería oírlo gemir con todas sus fuerzas aunque le tomara todo el día.

Retiró la ropa interior del chico y tomando su miembro con la mano derecha agarró su erección y la puso frente a su boca. Sacó la lengua y la pasó en forma circular por la copa de la cabeza varias veces, estimulando la sensibilidad de esa zona, para luego insertar toda la cabeza dentro de su boca. Aquí Mako soltó su primer gemido de placer desconmensurado al sentir la humedad y la tibieza tomar control de su hombría.

La morena, hambrienta, siguió insertando lo más que pudo toda la erección del ojos dorados hasta tragársela por completo, cosa que no era fácil pues Mako contaba con buena medida. Casi se atragantó al hacerlo, pero verlo retorcerse y escucharlo gemir más fuerte le devolvió el oxígeno para hacerlo unas dos veces más. Mako era tan sensible en esa área y Korra sabía trabajarla tan bien que estuvo varias veces al borde de terminar pero la morena sabía frenarse en el momento adecuado, cuando eso pasaba, ella amaba ver como el abdomen de él se contraía y luego volvía a su forma habitual.

Cuando la cabeza y su miembro entero estaba rojo y palpitante, con la sensibilidad de un globo ocular y la presión de una represa contenida, Korra sabía que el acto de la penetración sería mil veces más placentero (y riesgoso) para él. Ahora le tocaba a Mako lograr llevarla al mismo grado de excitación.

El cejas arqueadas tomó a Korra del cuello y girándola con fuerza y dominio, cosa que a ella le encantaba, se puso encima de ella y le arrancó el pantalón y su panti para luego abrir sus piernas de par en par y sostenerlas allí con sus brazos. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a recorrer la parte de afuera de su vagina, sin ir muy adentro desde el principio, sino despertando cada uno de sus sentidos y tomándose el tiempo para hacerlo.

Su lengua comenzaba desde abajo recorriendo los alrededores de su ano y subía hasta encontrarse con su vagina donde dedicaba el mayor esfuerzo. Korra comenzó a gemir de placer cuando Mako comenzó a profundizar más en su feminidad dando movimientos circulares y rápidos dentro de su vagina, humedeciéndola con el rastro de saliva que dejaba en cada lamida. Pegó sus labios de las paredes vaginales y sacó su lengua lo más que pudo para llegar lo más dentro posible y giró su lengua incontrolablemente. La morena no pudo contenerse y comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse, pero Mako no paró sino hasta unos segundos después. Mako aún estaba con su miembro grande y presionado, pero Korra ya había tenido dos orgasmos.

\- ¡Hazlo! -dijo Korra a modo de orden cuando Mako la miró de forma deseosa, sabiendo de antemano lo que seguía-

Tomó su miembro y aun con las piernas de ella abiertas de par en par, él entró en ella rápidamente y sin delicadeza alguna, arrancándole un grito y provocando que ella clavara sus uñas en las piernas de él privada de placer.

Mako había notado que a ella le gustaba el sexo duro, que fuera casi a nivel de una batalla, por eso no podía permiso, ni tampoco tenía delicadeza ni suavidad en su trato. Todo era más como una provocación a un conflicto donde cada acto llamaba más a una guerra, solo que en esa guerra no había perdedores, ambos ganaban y se complacían en el proceso de victoria.

Comenzó el movimiento de caderas con algo de suavidad al principio, más motivado a que Mako sentía que se correría si era demasiado brusco, pero luego de encontrar su ritmo y concentrarse en darle placer al avatar, la frecuencia y brusquedad comenzaron a aparecer a medida que el movimiento de caderas se intensificó hasta el punto de que ambos se unieran en un concierto de gemidos y jadeos que se amplificaban a cada segundo.

Las gotas de sudor corrían por sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones aceleradas no servían para otra cosa más que para mantenerse con vida pues un momento de calma no encontraban entre las fuertes embestidas de él.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron ininterrumpidamente y sin descanso hasta que el joven llegó a su límite, no sin antes provocarle otro orgasmo a la joven, cuando él mismo arqueó su espalda en un gemido intenso y dejó salir todo lo que tenía adentro.

Korra lo sintió salir dentro de ella. Aquel líquido llegó hasta donde su miembro no podía llegar, sintiendo una sensación térmica e inexplicable luego de aquello, él cayó encima de ella sudado y sin fuerzas y la morena lo recibió con besos. Besos que se dieron hasta que las baterías de ambos se agotaron y se quedaran allí dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aun se sentía un poco mal por lo que hacía, por la traición que eso significaba, por haber faltado a sus votos, por no tener la fuerza necesaria para resistir. Pero esos sentimientos eran simplemente arrastrados por el tsunami de deseo y frenesí que sentía por ella, y no quedaba más que ruinas y lamentos. _Lo hecho, hecho estaba_...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su pulso temblaba, se sentía nervioso, indigno, pero también dividido. Abrió la puertecita de madera y se arrodilló dentro, respiró profundamente tratando de encontrar el valor que nunca tuvo para reconocer nada y, cuando se sintió listo abrió la ventanilla frente a él.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al ver el rostro que estaba del otro lado. Sus labios temblorosos apenas podían proferir palabras, pero tenía que decir lo que sentía, ya no podía seguir con esa presión en su pecho.

Lleno de indignación y recelo por sí mismo, exclamó.

\- Perdóneme Padre, porque _he pecado_.

\- Confiesa tus pecados hijo mío. -contestó el Padre Tenzin del otro lado-

"Fuego y Agua, Agua y fuego. Esa lucha constante por la dominación, por apagar ese deseo que simplemente vuelve a revivir. Intentar disimularlo no sirve, intentar ignorarlo no ayuda, solo queda reconocerlo y vivir con eso.

He pecado, he faltado a mi palabra. No logré ser lo que quise ser. Tengo razones para tener razón en decir que soy un fracaso, pero de los errores también se sacan cosas buenas y este error me ha dado vida, una vida que no sabía que tenía. Ella me mostró un lado de mí que por mucho tiempo intenté reprimir. Si es malo amar a alguien.. ¿Entonces para que Dios puso corazones en nuestros pechos? ¿Para qué nos dice que resistamos los deseos cuando es traicionero y no podemos controlarlo? Es su culpa por inventar el amor, por hacerlo tan fuerte, y a nosotros... tan débiles.

No puedo seguir dividido pensando que soy digno cuando no lo soy. Pero tampoco puedo sentir dolor y vacío aquí en mi pecho y no intentar hacer nada. Prefiero seguir colgando de ese abismo, con las manos ensangrentadas y a punto de caer, prefiero sentir que estoy haciéndolo todo mal a sentir que no estoy haciendo nada. Dígale a Dios que estoy infinitamente agradecido por darme una segunda oportunidad, dígale que nunca voy a dejar de servirle y que siempre tendré un lugar especial para él, pero dígale también que ya no puedo ser solo suyo, pues hay alguien más que me reclama. No quiero entregarme completamente a una cosa, prefiero sentir que son esos pequeños detalles fraccionados los que me hacen feliz.

Hoy elijo amar porque él inventó el amor... y a causa de eso yo he aprendido a amar. Si pido perdón es por no ser sincero conmigo mismo antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y hacerlo demasiado tarde. Pero no renunciaré a esto que siento.

Toda mi vida escuché a mi cabeza, pero hoy, por primera vez en muchos años... es tiempo de escuchar a mi corazón"

\- Amar no es pecado -dijo la voz de Tenzin desde la ventanilla- Amar es de seres humanos. Si tienes pecados a cuestas, estos te son borrados hijo mío. Y, si alguna vez quieres volver, las puertas están abiertas. Por ahora, ve en paz. Que Dios te bendiga.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarlo? -preguntó Mako con ojos llorosos y Tenzin, igual de emotivo lo recibió fuera. Lo abrazó como un padre abraza a un hijo que ama, pero que creció y debe irse.

Lo observó caminar hasta la salida de la iglesia y allí tomó la mano de ella, que esperaba afuera. Entonces ambos siguieron juntos su camino y las puertas de la iglesia cerraron hasta el próximo domingo, cuando el campanar anunciara el inicio de otra misa y, el Padre Tenzin esperaba ansioso que Mako y su nuevo amor, estuvieran presentes sin falta para escuchar la voz de Dios.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Muy bien, espero les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leer. También gracias por sus comentarios. Cada review es un empujoncito para seguir haciendo cosas como esta.**

 **Espero poder seguir aportando cosas y agradecido con los que aún me siguen.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Prota Out.**


End file.
